


am i still on her mind? (i've been undone)

by sylviewashere



Series: sk8er au [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, JUNKSEN EDITION, agent!aubrey, dancer!emily, sk8er au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: Dance instructor Emily can't believe she didn't notice the super successful talent agent Aubrey hitting on her, but what how was she supposed to know?/ sk8er au: junksen edition!





	am i still on her mind? (i've been undone)

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read sk8er au: steca edition, I would read that first because it has all the plot and they share a lot of scenes
> 
> This is literally just junksen being adorable because the people demanded it, you're welcome I've never written so much so fast

Emily was barely inside the door of Momentum Dance Studios before a blur of red hair appeared and a body basically tackled her.

“OOF. Chloe! What the heck?” Emily groaned, maneuvering past her coworker who was practically bouncing off the walls with energy. Chloe followed swiftly behind her as Emily went to the changing room.

“You know, Em. I thought we were good friends. I can’t believe you _betrayed_ me like this,” Chloe said dramatically.

“What are you talking about? Did I steal your shirt again on accident or something?” Emily gave Chloe a puzzled look before she tossed her snapback aside and yanked her t-shirt over her head.

“You know what you did.”

“I really don’t.”

“You, Emily Junk. Met our favorite actress of all time, Stacie Conrad. In the Walmart that is five minutes from my house. And you didn’t IMMEDIATELY call me?” Chloe’s voice rose to a shrill yell and Emily cringed. “How can I even call you my friend?”

“Good lord.” Emily and Chloe looked up and saw their other coworker Flo walk in. “What have you done this time, Emily?”

“I didn’t - ”

“Babe,” Chloe turned to her girlfriend with an exasperated look. “Emily met _Stacie freakin’ Conrad_ yesterday and didn’t tell me! I had to find out through Instagram, Flo. _Instagram.”_

“Yeah, that wasn’t a good move, Emily,” Flo chided, shaking her head in disappointment.

“You wouldn’t have been able to meet her anyway, Chloe,” Emily rolled her eyes and slipped on her tank top. She grabbed her snapback and placed it back on her head. “Beca and I had to leave because Beca’s banned from that Walmart.”

“I thought she was banned from the Whole Foods?” Flo said.

“That too,” Emily shrugged, exiting the changing room just in time to see her students start to walk in. “We’ll discuss this later, Chloe. Pick up your tits and change, we have children to teach hip-hop to.”

//

“What is it about this Beca girl that’s caught your attention, Stacie?” Aubrey asked out of genuine curiosity. It was very much unlike Stacie to get so hung up on someone, so this Beca must be really something.

Stacie held up her index finger, asking Aubrey to give her a second as she pulled up Instagram. She found a picture of and held up her phone for Aubrey.

“For one thing, she’s hot as fuck,” Stacie stated plainly.

Aubrey took the phone from Stacie, staring at the photo. Two brunettes, both with tattoos and snapbacks. The smaller one had a ton of piercings in her ear and was making a goofy face. The taller one was clearly laughing at her friend. Aubrey’s eyes were drawn to the taller one. The way her nose was scrunched up and the pure amount of joy on her face was adorable. She automatically assumed this must be Beca. Aubrey would’ve asked her out too.

“Damn, okay Stacie. She’s pretty attractive.”

“ _Pretty attractive?_ ” Stacie scoffed.

“Okay, really attractive,” Aubrey admitted.

“C’mon, Aubs. Tattoos? Piercings? The gayest outfits I’ve ever seen? Plus gorgeous eyes and a permanent lazy smirk on her dumb, pretty face. Beca is more than ‘pretty’ or ‘really’ attractive. She’s the total package.”

“Wait, piercings? Are you talking about the girl on the right or the left?” Aubrey’s eyes shifted between Stacie and the phone.

“The right. The other girl is Emily. She’s Beca’s roommate, I think. A real sweetheart too.”

“Oh,” Aubrey tried to avoid Stacie’s eyes.  

“So, you think Emily’s really attractive, huh?”

“No. I mean, she’s fine.”

“That’s not what you said five seconds ago.”

“Fine, whatever. It doesn’t matter,” Aubrey huffed, shoving Stacie’s phone back towards her. Stacie smirked. Aubrey pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. She needed desperately to get the ball back in her court. “Get that smirk off your face, Conrad. Besides, we’re not done talking about you.”

“Ugh. Aubrey.”

“Shush, you knew I was going to interrogate you when you asked me to lunch.” Aubrey couldn’t help smirking. Stacie was well aware that half of Aubrey’s job was to question her every move. “If Beca was _just_ hot, you would’ve just taken her home for the night like you normally do. This is a real date, Stace.”

“I’m aware,” Stacie remained unmoved. Aubrey could see the apprehension in her clients eyes. She was in uncharted waters and didn’t know where to swim next.

Aubrey got the hint and changed the subject.

//

**[Emily]: Chlo**

**[Chloe]: What**

**[Emily]: Beca just got asked on a date**

**[Chloe]: It’s about time. Was it by you?**

**[Emily]: What???? No!!!**

**[Chloe]: Hm shame. Always thought you two would be cute**

**[Chloe]: Pretty sure you’d die tho bc neither of you have any common sense**

**[Chloe]: But you need to get laid**

**[Emily]: This isn’t about me!!!!**

**[Chloe]: Right sorry continue**

**[Emily]: Chloe, Stacie Conrad asked Beca out on a date.**

**[Chloe]: JSLDKFJSLKFLKSDFLKSDFSD**

**[Chloe]: W H A T**

//

Emily sat on the counter, kicking her feet against it. Beca was leaning back on the stool behind the cashier as usual, tossing a hacky sack between her hands. Emily had the day off, so she decided the best use of her time would be to bother her roommate at work. Not like Beca was working very hard anyway, The Grind was empty.

They had gone from talking about Stacie and Beca’s most recent date to playing Beca’s favorite game.

“Alright, what about this,” Beca said. “ For a million dollars, would you walk into Luke’s office shirtless?”

“No!” Emily squealed, reflexively moving to cover her chest.

“C’mon, Em. It’s _one million dollars._ For what? Luke seeing your tits for two seconds? Not doing it is just a poor financial decision. You wouldn’t even _theoretically_ do it?”

“I don’t know, Luke kinda intimidates me,” Emily argued, imagining the gruff skater. “He’s all muscle and tattoos…”

“So are you,” Beca pointed out. “You’re already like, basically shirtless now.”

Emily looked down at her outfit, ripped jeans and a black crop top. “Not really. Everything important is covered.”

“Except your rockin’ abs,” Beca winked and clicked her tongue. Emily rolled her eyes. “Fine, you wouldn’t do it. Ask me one.”

“Okay,” Emily thought for a second. Neither of them heard the bell ring as two people walked in. “For a million dollars, would _you_ walk into Luke’s office shirtless?”

“Hell yeah!” Beca answered confidently. “Like I said, it’s just a smart financial choice at that point.”

“Sorry, can’t say I approve. No one else should be seeing your shirtless,” a familiar voice brought Beca and Emily out of their game.

“Hi, Stacie!” Emily grinned, jumping down off the counter. The two braids that were in her hair hit Beca’s face as she hopped over the counter.

“Ouch. Watch those things.”

“Sorry,” Emily snickered.

“Not that I’m unhappy about it, but what are you doing here?” Beca asked Stacie. “Shit, we didn’t have a date today, did we? I thought that was tomorrow…”

Emily tuned the couple out and shifted her attention to the person who had followed Stacie in. She looked extremely professional, like she’d just come from a business meeting, hair pulled up and a sharp look on her face. Emily felt a little intimidated.

But then the two made eye contact. A look of recognition flashed in the blonde’s eyes and her face softened a bit. Emily smiled at her, trying to figure out if she should recognize her from somewhere. The blonde gave her a small smile in return.

“No, you’re fine, babe.” Stacie said to Beca. “I just thought I would drop in. Plus, Aubrey really wanted to meet you…”

The blonde broke eye contact with Emily, turning to the other two.

“That would be me. Aubrey Posen, Stacie’s agent,” she announced formally.

“Which basically means she controls my life,” Stacie rolled her eyes, but there was a fond smile on her face as well.

“Essentially, yes,” Aubrey said. “I just wanted to see where you worked, Beca.”

“Why?”

Emily moved back to the counter, feeling like she was unneeded in this conversation. She pulled out her phone and started texting Chloe, half listening to the other three in the process.

**[Emily]: Red alert red alert pretty girl**

**[Chloe]: Ask her out**

**[Emily]: I can’t just do that!**

**[Chloe]: Why???**

**[Emily]: Because that’s terrifying!!!**

Emily looked up at the other three again, watching Aubrey carefully.

“You’ve stolen numerous things and are banned from multiple locations,” Aubrey’s voice was cold and blunt. Emily bit her lip. “Don’t get defensive, Beca. I’d do this with anyone Stacie was engaging with. She needs to keep her reputation in tact. Especially since she’s starring in a summer blockbuster. It’s just business. And I’d appreciate it if you took it seriously.”

**[Emily]: Her name is Aubrey and she’s Stacie’s agent. She’s...scary**

**[Emily]: But like in a really hot way**

**[Emily]: She smiled at me and it was really soft tho and made me feel really gay**

**[Chloe]: Girl, make your move or I will come over there and personally set you up**

**[Emily]: Stop.**

**[Chloe]: It’s for your own good!!**

Emily sighed and exited out of Chloe’s messages. When she brought her attention back to the group, she caught the eye of Aubrey again. Aubrey quickly looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring. Emily pulled up Instagram and navigated through Stacie’s profile, searching for any sign of Aubrey. Or as Beca would probably call it, stalking.

“Right, Emily?” The sound of Beca saying her name interrupted her search.

“Hmm?” Emily looked up from her phone. “I stopped listening.”

“Whatever,” Beca turned back to Aubrey, who was still glancing at Emily. “Why does this matter?”

Emily continued her search, but to no avail. All she could find was a couple of pictures of Stacie’s old agent, from just a couple of months ago. Emily assumed that this meant Aubrey was fairly new. She sighed and shoved her phone back into her jeans, moving her attention back to the others.

“Is there a bathroom in this skate shack?” Aubrey asked like she regretted even walking in here.

Beca’s jaw clenched. Emily noticed the change in Beca’s demeanor and quickly rushed to her aide.

“Here, I’ll show you where it is,” she said cheerily. Beca relaxed a little. “You two can go ahead to the house if you want.”

“You sure, Emily?” Stacie asked, twirling her car keys in her hand.

“Yeah, I drove here, I’m fine,” Emily smiled before leading Aubrey to the back of the shop, starting a conversation with her easily. At least, it was easy when it was about anything other than how attractive Aubrey was and how gay Emily was.

“The bathroom is in like, a really dumb place. I think it has to do with whatever this building was before? Luke says that it used to be some sort of historical building. Like town hall offices or something. Cool, right?”

Aubrey nodded as Emily, still rambling on, led her through three different doors. Emily went back to the front and was considering leaving right then. Would it be rude of her to leave without saying goodbye to Aubrey? It’s not like they knew each other, all Emily did was show her the bathroom. Maybe she should just go…

Except her keys were missing.

Emily outturned her pockets and dropped her phone in the process. She picked it up and turned on her heel quickly to see if she had left them in the bathroom. She squeaked when she realized she was face to face with Aubrey, who looked at Emily with a curious expression.

“Are you okay, Emily?” Aubrey tilted her head.

“Uh, yeah! Just peachy. Except I can’t find my keys. So…slightly less peachy.”

“Do you want me to help you find them?”

“Oh, no no. You don’t have to. I’m sure you’re super busy with like, meetings or something...” Emily insisted, but Aubrey was already searching around where Emily was sitting. Emily shrugged and started searching again as well.

After a few minutes, Aubrey popped up from behind the counter. “I found them!” She tossed the keys to Emily, who fumbled and dropped them. “Nice catch.”

“Thanks. I played softball in high school,” Emily laughed. “Never left the bench.”

They talked a bit casually, Emily asking Aubrey about being an agent. The music overhead changed, and Emily lit up and shouted towards the back room. “Luke! Beca showed you my new song?”

“Yeah, Em. It’s great, keep it up,” Luke called back, not looking up from his work.

“Did you write this?” Aubrey asked, pointing up at the speakers.

“Yep. I write. I write songs. In my spare time.” Emily could feel her nerves getting to her. She wasn’t super confident in her songwriting. Beca was the whole reason she even started recording some things she wrote. Both Beca and Luke thought she was really talented, but Emily thought they were just being polite.

Aubrey took the song in for a moment, listening carefully. Emily didn’t know what to do while she waited for Aubrey to reply. She just played with the end of her keychain and tried not to stare at the agent.

“It’s really good, Emily,” Aubrey said at last. Emily tried to shrug it off but Aubrey stopped her. “No, like genuinely really good. I work with tons of people trying to get into songwriting, and you’re better than 90% of them.”

Emily blushed. “Thank you.”

“Have you ever considered trying to get signed? I know some people, if you needed information.”

“Oh no, not really. It’s only a hobby. Writing helps me think. Plus, I really love my job,” Emily grinned.

“What do you do?” Aubrey leaned back against the counter.

“I work at Momentum! It’s a dance studio. I’m a children’s instructor.”

“Aw,” Aubrey smiled up at Emily. “That’s amazing.”

Emily beamed.

“Well, I should go,” Aubrey pushed herself off the counter. “But if you ever consider trying to make it into the music scene, you should give me a call. May I…?”

Aubrey held her hand out and Emily looked at it blankly for a second before realizing what Aubrey wanted and passed Aubrey her phone. Aubrey quickly added her number and gave the phone back with a smile. “I’ll see you around?”

“Totes!” Emily waved goodbye.

//

Emily drove home with a dopey grin on her face. Aubrey was running through her mind. She couldn’t stop thinking about the way Aubrey kept looking at her or how she really liked Emily’s song. Like truly actually for real liked it.

Emily hummed to herself as she unlocked the door, pushing her way in. She could hear Stacie and Beca talking so she strode into the living room, eager to tell them about what Aubrey said.

Then she immediately regretted walking in. Beca was straddling Stacie on the sofa and Stacie was kissing her jaw. Emily squealed and covered her eyes.

“I’m so sorry! I should’ve texted and said I was home or something!” Emily spoke rapidly.

“Emily, it’s fine,” Stacie said, giggling.

Beca mumbled something under her breath. She raised her voice to speak to Emily. “Uncover your eyes, dork. We’re fully clothed.”

Emily dropped her hands and gave them an awkward smile.

“What took you so long, anyway?” Beca asked. “I thought Aubrey might have murdered you.”

Stacie rolled her eyes. But the question made her remember what she was going to tell the other two in the first place.

“Oh! Aubrey didn’t murder me. After she came back from the bathroom, I was still there because I couldn’t find my keys. She helped me find them and while we were still there, one of my songs you showed Luke started playing over the speakers. And I was like ‘oh, my song!’. And Aubrey was like ‘did you write this?’, and I was like ‘yeah!’” Emily didn’t notice how fast she was speaking, but she was still giddy from the whole interaction.

“Can we speed this up a little, Em?” Beca raised an eyebrow. She rolled off Stacie to grab a drink from the fridge.

“Sorry. Basically, we talked for a while, and it was super nice! She asked me about my music and stuff, and I told her it’s just a hobby. But she said I was super talented and should consider it more seriously. I don’t think I will, because of the dance studio and I told her that and she thought that was super cool too! Aubrey’s super nice, Beca. You just gotta talk to her more,” Emily insisted.

Emily genuinely thought that the two of them would get along. After all, Aubrey wasn’t just Stacie’s agent. She was a real life human being and Emily saw that she had a soft side. Now she just wanted Beca to see that.

Because she wanted them to be friends.

Not because Emily was interested or anything and wanted Beca’s approval.

“Somehow I don’t think we’ll get along as well,” Beca replied, drinking orange juice straight from the carton.

//

“So, what do you think of Aubrey?” Stacie asked Emily.

“Like I said, she’s really nice.”

_Nice and pretty and successful and smells like citrus._

“Aubrey actually gave me her number,” Emily added. “She said it was if I ever needed a agent if I wanted to pursue music. Then I told her about it just being a hobby, and she insisted I keep her number anyway. ‘Just in case’, she said. It’s nice. She’s looking out for me, I guess.”

“Emily, honey. I say this in the kindest way, but you’re so oblivious.” Stacie placed a hand on Emily’s shoulder.

“Oblivious?”

“She’s _flirting_ with you.”

“What?” Emily’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Aubrey? Flirting with me? No.”

Emily ran through the whole interaction with Aubrey again in her mind. For the twentieth time tonight.

“Yes.”

“Why would she...she’s so like, successful and beautiful, and I’m just some dork who works at a dance studio and teaches kids,” Emily mumbled. She played with the ends of her hair nervously.

“You’re kidding me right?” Stacie almost laughs. “You’re a total smokeshow, Junk. Did you seriously not notice Aubrey practically _drooling_ over your abs today?”

Emily shook her head. Except, now that Stacie mentions it, Aubrey didn’t _exactly_ make eye contact the entire time they were talking. And why was Aubrey directly behind her when she stood up from picking her phone up?

Oh my god, Aubrey was checking her out.

“If you like her, you should text her,” Stacie said, her voice genuine. “She can be a little rough around the edges, but I know that she has a soft side deep down. Like way deep down.”  

Emily was about to say how she didn’t think that Aubrey’s soft side was _too_ deep down, but then Beca stumbled back through the bushes, toting a bundle of Christmas lights along with her.

Drunk Beca may steal things, but the lights looked great laced around the shopping cart.

Maybe they should go into interior decorating.

//

**[Emily]: Hi Aubrey it’s Emily!!**

**[Aubrey]: Hey Emily. Didn’t think you’d be up this early considering Stacie’s texts about how drunk you all were**

**[Emily]: I’m a morning person. Plus Ella wouldn’t leave me alone...**

**[Emily]: Ella is my cat**

**[Emily]: She was a stray**

**[Aubrey]: Cute**

**[Aubrey]: Hey, could I take you to lunch? Maybe help cure the hangover you must have?**

**[Emily]: Yeah that sounds great!!! Maybe Beca and Stacie would wanna come??**

**[Aubrey]: I was thinking maybe just the two of us.**

Emily’s eyes widened and she set her phone down for a second. She saw Stacie emerge from Beca’s room.

“Stacie!” The actress winced at Emily’s yelling. “Oop, sorry. Forgot.”

“You’re fine. I’m not nearly as bad off as grumpy pants in there,” Stacie pointed to Beca’s room. “I kind of gotta go though. I’m due on set in less than an hour.”

“Oh, I just need you for a second.” Stacie walked over to the counter where Emily was sitting. “Is this...Is Aubrey asking me out on a date?”

“Sweetie...Yes. She is. I’d reply back though. She gets antsy fast,” Stacie said, patting Emily on the back as she left. “Have fun!”

Emily grinned and typed rapidly so Aubrey wouldn’t be left in suspense any longer.

**[Emily]: Okay!! Can’t wait!!!**

//

“This place is so hip!” Emily said, looking around the cafe. She put her hand on her head in exasperation. “Oh my stars, did I really say hip?”

“Yes, you did. And ‘oh my stars’.” Aubrey chuckled. Emily groaned. “Don’t worry, it’s cute.”

Aubrey could see the small blush appear on Emily’s cheeks.

“So, have you always lived in L.A.?” Aubrey asked.

“No, I’m actually from Ohio. I moved out here for performing arts college. I met Chloe there and we both want to open our own studio one day, along with her girlfriend Flo. And because I’ve always wanted to live by the ocean,” Emily answered. “What about you?”

“I’m from Virginia.”

“So you must’ve moved out here when you knew you wanted to be an agent, right?”

“Sort of.”

Emily scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. Aubrey almost left it at that. She tried to avoid the topic as much as possible, which as easy considering most of the people she talked to were clients who didn’t care about her life one way or another - part of the reason she liked the job.

But the way Emily looked at her with concern, like she noticed Aubrey’s apprehension and wanted to support her…

Aubrey gave in.  

“My father always wanted me to go into politics. That’s what our family does and has done for generations. The Posen Political Powerhouse, he calls it. My three brothers didn’t want to follow in his footsteps, but they still became lawyers. I was the one who dad was banking on to keep the Powerhouse in tact. But…”

“But you didn’t want to,” Emily finished her sentence.

Aubrey nodded. “It would’ve been easier if I knew what I wanted to do. But I didn’t. So, I traveled, ended up here, and interned at Bella’s Talent Agency. I thought it would just be a temporary thing, but turns out I’m really good at telling people what to do.” Emily giggled. “Now I’m the top agent at the company.”

“Well, from what I’ve seen, you deserve the title,” Emily said. “Seriously, digging Stacie out of the rom-com rut she was stuck in? So awesome.”

“I’m just doing my job. Plus Stacie’s a friend.” Aubrey shrugged off Emily’s compliment.

“Either way, you’re amazing.”

Aubrey tried to hide her blush by shoving more salad into her mouth.

//

Aubrey’s a perfectionist. It’s how she got so good at her job. Everything must be planned out and in its proper place. Any imperfection must be fixed as soon as possible. No messes allowed.

Aubrey quickly discovers that her and Emily are very different people.

She knew that Emily lived with Beca, so their living space must not be the neatest ever, but she really wasn’t prepared. It wasn’t until a few weeks into their relationship that Emily finally invited Aubrey to her house, and at first Aubrey thought it might be because Stacie and Beca always hang out there. I mean, they were girlfriends for god’s sake, how had Aubrey not seen her house?

But once she drove up and saw a busted up shopping cart sitting on their front porch, she thought that there might be some other reasons Emily hadn’t invited her over yet.

Emily whipped open the door eagerly and Aubrey was immediately wrapped up in a hug. “Hello to you too, Em.”

“Come inside! I’m making dinner for us.” Emily herded Aubrey inside.

Their house was neater than Aubrey was expecting, but their decor was...questionable.

The living room was filled with a hodgepodge of items: old battered street signs, intricately decorated skate decks, an array of clothes, and two more shopping carts. One of them was full of laundry and the other was illuminated by Christmas lights.

Emily started telling various stories behind each of the carts until she suddenly yelled, “Oh, shit!” and rushed over to the stove where a pot of water was starting to bubble over.

“Do you need help?” Aubrey tossed her jacket onto the back of the couch and walked into the kitchen.

“No, I can do it. I make spaghetti all the time, you just distracted me.”

“Your decorations are very interesting.”

“I know,” Emily replied. “It’s...a lot. I was worried that you might think that I was crazy when you saw the house.”

“Maybe a little. But at least everything has a story behind it,” Aubrey reasoned.

Aubrey felt something soft brush up against her leg. She looked down to see a pretty grey cat staring up at her with wide yellow eyes.

“Hello.”

The cat mewed.

“Oh, that’s Ella The Stray. Only she’s not a stray anymore, so she’s Ella Mitchell-Junk,” Emily said, dumping spaghetti into the boiling water.

Aubrey chuckled and leaned down to rub under Ella’s chin. Ella purred in response and continued to wind in and out of Aubrey’s ankles, meowing incessantly.

“Ella, leave her alone,” Emily said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at her cat.

Ella meowed and sat down at Aubrey’s feet defiantly.

“Do you like Aubrey?”

Ella meowed again.

“Oh really? So soon?” Emily looked up at Aubrey. “She said she loves you.”

“I’m flattered.” Aubrey smiled.

“You should be, she hates Stacie.” Aubrey laughed and Emily looked back down at Ella. “Are you hungry?”

Ella let out a long extended meow and Emily nodded.

Aubrey couldn’t physically, emotionally, or spiritually handle how precious this interaction was.

“Will you watch the pasta and stir the sauce while I go feed her?” Emily asked.

“Sure, no problem.” Aubrey rolled up the sleeves of her button-up.

Emily walked out of the kitchen and Ella followed close behind, still meowing. Aubrey could hear Emily talking to the cat and rustling through the closet.

“Here you go, you little monster.” Emily’s voice was soft. “You know, I’m glad you love Bree. I do too.”

Aubrey’s chest filled with warmth and she could feel it throughout her whole body. She tried to bite her lip to keep the goofy grin off of her face, but it was pointless. Emily walked back in the kitchen before Aubrey could compose herself properly.

“You have a pretty smile, babe.” Aubrey felt Emily’s arms wrap around her from behind while she stirred the sauce. Emily’s kissed behind Aubrey’s ear and Aubrey had a hard time not dropping the spoon. “Like seriously it’s the prettiest ever.”

“I’m pretty sure that title belongs to you.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Mhmm.”

Aubrey felt Emily nip at the back of her neck and she gasped, gripping the wooden spoon so hard she was surprised it didn’t snap. “Nu-uh, Bree.”

“Fine, you win. Now stop that before you make me burn something or someone.”

Emily pulled back and leaned against the kitchen island. Aubrey turned off the burner for the sauce and stepped forward, trapping her girlfriend against the counter.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Aubrey mumbled, lips hovering just centimeters from Emily’s. Emily wrapped her arms around Aubrey and pulled her closer in a kiss. Aubrey moved slowly against Emily’s soft lips, savoring every moment.

Aubrey forgot herself for a moment, getting lost in kissing Emily. The feel of her smiling against Aubrey’s mouth, the sound of her giggling when Aubrey tugged her even closer, the smell of her shampoo that always made her engulfed Aubrey in the scent of vanilla.

Emily started moving her hands up Aubrey’s shirt. Aubrey shivered and Emily used the opportunity to turn them around, pressing Aubrey into the counter with her hips. Aubrey gasped and opened her eyes to gaze up at Emily. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of an immense amount of water bubbling over onto the stove.

“Shit! Emily, the pasta!”

“The wh-AH!” Emily squealed and was barely able to turn off the burner before hot water and spaghetti flooded over the knob. The stove was covered in water and pasta, steam filling the air and the whole house smelled like an Italian restaurant.

Normally Aubrey’s first reaction would be to clean up as quickly as possible. But then Ella ran up and started trying to eat some of the spilled pasta and the surprised look on Emily’s face turned to panic because, “Ella, you’ll burn your little cat tongue!”

Aubrey burst out laughing. Emily sighed at the mess, but couldn’t help joining her girlfriend’s laughter as she cleaned up.

Maybe Aubrey could handle a little mess. If that mess meant more antics with her girlfriend.

Aubrey could barely breathe, but composed herself long enough to pull Emily into another kiss and say, “I love you, Emily.”

Ella meowed and headbutted Aubrey’s calf.

“I love you too, Ella.”

//

Chloe thought Emily was crazy when she said that Aubrey was “scary hot”.

But seeing Aubrey’s jaw clench and eyes blaze with determination as she argued with the director just proved Emily wasn’t crazy. And sent a wave of arousal through her body.

Emily felt her cheeks heating up quickly. She wrapped her arm around Aubrey and hoped nobody would notice how much she was blushing right now. Emily could see Stacie walking over to them. She needed this conversation to be fast.

“Are you okay?” Aubrey whispered to Emily, who just nodded, not trusting her voice.

“Thank you, Aubrey,” Stacie said once she was off set.

“It’s my job,” Aubrey shrugged.

“And you’re damn good at it. Isn’t she, Em?” Stacie smiled knowingly at Emily.

Emily nodded and tightened her grip around Aubrey. Her girlfriend didn’t fail to notice how closely Emily was pressing their bodies together, and Emily could see a blush creeping up her neck. Emily leaned forward, nose brushing into Aubrey’s soft hair and whispered, “I need you, Aubrey. _Now.”_

Aubrey shuddered at the hint of dominance in Emily’s voice. Emily started dragging Aubrey away and Aubrey was barely able to get out, “We’ll catch up with you later, Stacie.”

The movie set was bustling with people moving from place to place, so Aubrey shoving her girlfriend into a supply closet went completely unnoticed. Emily immediately shoved Aubrey into the door, crashing their lips together. Aubrey whimpered as Emily took her bottom lip between her teeth and tugged.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Aubrey panted out between kisses. “But what got you so worked up so fast?”

“You. When you’re taking charge. The way that your jaw clenches..” Emily kissed down Aubrey’s jaw for emphasis. “And your voice is so intimidating and bossy and I just - ” She felt Aubrey’s hands grab her ass, and suddenly she was being picked up and spun around so her back was against the door. Emily moaned. “I just can’t resist you.”

Aubrey pressed her hips into Emily, and both of them moaned into the other’s mouth. Emily moved one of her hands that was cupping Aubrey’s face to run through blonde locks. Aubrey kneaded Emily’s ass rougher and Emily clutched Aubrey’s hair, tugging hard in the way Emily knew drove Aubrey crazy.

Aubrey let out a sharp gasp and almost dropped Emily completely, but Emily managed to catch herself.

“Sorry.”

“S’ok, just please keep going.” Emily pulled at Aubrey’s hair again before pushing her downwards so her face was level with where Emily desperately needed her to touch.

Aubrey’s knees hit the floor, and she undid Emily’s jeans as fast as she could, tugging them and her boxers down to her ankles. For the first time since they entered the closet, neither of them moved. The only sound was both of them breathing heavily.

Aubrey looked up at Emily with an intensity that sent another wave of heat straight to her core. Her hands slowly stroked up Emily’s thighs and Emily shifted, trying to get any sort of contact.

“Aubrey...please. Please touch me,” Emily whimpered.

“Fuck yes, Em.”

Aubrey surged forward, tongue stroking through Emily’s folds. Emily moaned and her hand automatically shot back to Aubrey’s head, intent on keeping her exactly where she was.

“Aubrey, t-touch yourself. While you’re fucking me, please.”

Aubrey nodded, hair tickling Emily’s thighs. Emily watched one of Aubrey’s hands sneak into her pants, and she groaned at the thought of Aubrey getting herself off while licking Emily so eagerly.

She felt Aubrey’s tongue tease circles around her entrance before slowly dipping in. Aubrey moved up to Emily’s clit, flicking it quickly with a featherlight touch of the tip of her tongue before wrapping her perfect lips around it and sucking hard.

“Oh _fuck.”_ Emily threw her head back. Her hips grinded down and her hands tugged Aubrey’s face even further into her. Aubrey moaned at the slight pain and it shot straight through Emily. “Baby, are you close?”

Aubrey mumbled “ _yes”_ against Emily’s core, causing the brunette to moan again.

“I need you...with me, please Aubrey.”

Emily watched Aubrey’s hand move faster, more desperately between her legs. Aubrey wrapping her lips around Emily’s clit again was enough to send Emily over the edge. “Aubrey, _fuck.”_ Her whole body shuddered with her release. Aubrey moved away slightly, pressing her head into Emily’s thigh and holding onto it with a death grip as her own orgasm crashed through her, little moans and whimpers panted out against Emily’s skin.

Emily’s legs felt weak, but she managed to hold herself up and pull Aubrey up into a kiss. Aubrey helped Emily tug her jeans back up. Emily tilted Aubrey’s face up slightly and gave her a gentle kiss.

“Well, that was fun,” Emily grinned. “Remind me to come to work with you more often.”

//

**[Emily]: Aubrey**

**[Emily]: Aubrey**

**[Emily]: Aubrey**

**[Aubrey]: It’s 1 in the morning this better be important**

**[Emily]: Were drumk and beca took lawn thingys**

**[Aubrey]: Emily, what does that mean??**

**[Emily]: Durnk’s when we drink too much drink**

**[Emily]: Duh you’re smort you should know that ...**

**[Aubrey]: …**

**[Emily]: Aubrey**

**[Aubrey]: I’ll be right over.**

//

Aubrey didn’t want to spend her night returning people’s lawn ornaments. The two drunk idiots were no help either. Emily was rambling on about any given conspiracy theory she heard online, and Beca was just whining about how much she missed Stacie.

Aubrey missed her too.

Usually it was Stacie’s job to babysit these two when they were drunk.

//

Emily was eagerly taking in every moment of the premier party. Aubrey kept telling her to stick close by, because the amount of people made it really easy to get separated. But Emily assured her that even if she got lost, she’d be fine.

And then Emily ended up lost and it was a lot less fun.

She swore that the main ballroom wasn’t _that_ hard to find and she just wanted to find the bathroom. Somehow she found a cool aquarium instead and ended up watching the colorful fish swim around for a while before remembering that she really had to pee.

After asking a few people, she managed to find the bathroom, which had fancy incense and nice smelling soap. Now she was wandering around, and there wasn’t anyone in the same hall she was in to ask. Her heels clicked against the marble floor and she tried reaching for her phone in her nonexistent pockets. But her phone was with Aubrey. Because she didn’t have pockets and Aubrey had a purse.

Crap.

Emily jumped when she heard a sudden bark. She turned to see someone shushing a large dog, which was wearing a vest that said “Service Dog, Please Ask To Pet Me.”

Well, how could she say not to that offer?

The owner was kind and happily let Emily pet the dog, telling her that his name was Poker and this was his first big event. Emily was asking about what breed he was when she heard a familiar voice.

“Oh thank goodness. There you are.”

Emily looked up and saw her girlfriend speeding toward her looking flustered, but relieved.

“You found me, Aubrey!” Emily took Aubrey’s hand in her own and kissed it gently. “And you found Poker. Isn’t he cute?”

Aubrey took a moment to catch her breath before leaning down to pet Poker as well.

Emily grabbed her phone from Aubrey’s purse and saw that she had a text from Beca.

“Aubrey, they’re ready to leave.”

“Okay. Let me say goodbye to Poker.”

//

The next morning, Aubrey woke up disoriented on the living room floor, trying to figure out where she was. She remembered coming home from the party with the other three and talking for hours. They much have ended up crashing on the floor.

The space next to her was empty and cold, but she found her girlfriend easily. Emily was pulling things out of the fridge to make breakfast. She was humming along with the music quietly playing through her phone.

Aubrey moved behind her and wrapped her arms around Emily’s waist, resting her head on Emily’s shoulder.

“Morning, sunshine!” Emily chirped.

“G’morning,” Aubrey grumbled. “What’re you making?”

“Breakfast!”

Aubrey considered telling Emily that she _knew_ that much, but her girlfriend was already moving around the kitchen again, setting pans carefully on the stove and mixing pancake batter.

Aubrey hoisted herself onto the counter and watched Emily work. The brunette seemed like she was in her own little world at the moment, dancing around in her boxers and baggy t-shirt. Aubrey watched the way Emily moved, so carefree and mellow and _happy._ Everything about her made Aubrey want to hold her close and never let go.

The song changed, and Emily’s face lit up with a huge smile. She turned the volume up loud enough so Aubrey could hear - but not too loud so she wouldn’t wake Beca and Stacie, no one could ever accuse her of being rude. Aubrey recognized the song as one of Emily’s favorites.

_Hey where did we go_

_Days when the rains came_

_Down in the hollow_

_Playin' a new game_

_Laughing and a running hey, hey_

Her girlfriend turned around and held out her hand to Aubrey. Aubrey rolled her eyes affectionately, but took Emily’s hand and hopped down from the counter.

Emily pulled Aubrey closer, wrapping one arm around Aubrey’s waist and holding the other up, intertwined with her own. Emily swayed them back and forth with the music, occasionally moving skillfully and twirling Aubrey around.

_Skipping and a jumping_

_In the misty morning fog with_

_Our hearts a thumpin' and you_

_My brown-eyed girl_

_You, my brown-eyed girl_

Emily’s face was inches from Aubrey’s own, their noses brushing together occasionally. As they moved, they occasionally got caught in a sunbeam streaming through the windows. In those moments, Aubrey could see Emily’s brown eyes absolutely _glow,_ little flecks of green around the corner becoming more noticable.

Aubrey couldn’t get the smile off of her face and neither could Emily.

Without warning, Emily dipped Aubrey as the song ended, holding Aubrey securely and still keeping their faces inches apart. Aubrey couldn’t help the half yelp half giggle that the movement caused. Emily laughed and kissed Aubrey gently before pulling her upright again. Aubrey was still pressed close to Emily, her hand settled just above Emily’s collarbone.

Aubrey kissed Emily again and both of them thought that they’d be happy to spend every single morning like this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @rosadiaznypd and anything regarding this au can be found under the tag "sk8er au" !


End file.
